Body Moves
by rimmierimmie
Summary: (Gintsu) Tsukuyo baru pulang dari tugasnya sebagai pemimpin Hyakka selama seminggu dan menemukan Gintoki yang masih tertidur di kediamannya. apa yang dilakukan Tsukuyo untuk membangunkannya? check it out!


**Body Moves**

 ** _pliss don't try this at home :v_** ** _klo masih anak-anak, remaja tolong jangan dibaca_**

Tsukuyo menggeser pintu kediaman Yorozuya perlahan, ia berjinjit pelan berniat untuk mengejutkan penghuni kediaman itu dengan sebuah bungkusan ditangannya.

Langkah kakinya memasuki ruang tengah yang terlihat berantakan, meja kayu yang dikeliling sofa tempat para tamu atau klien para suaminya yang sering meminta pertolongan atau membutuhkan sesuatu itupun berserakan kotak-kotak susu stroberi.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat bukanlah apa yang dia inginkan, tapi sudah ia duga ini akan terjadi, raut wajahnya yang semula berseri-seri berubah masam, ia menghembuskan asap _kiseru_ nya kesal.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu mendekati sofa dimana suaminya sekarang sedang malas-malasan tidur dan mendengkur disiang bolong, ia mengharapkan wajah hangat suami _samurai_ nya saat menyambut kedatangannya selama seminggu pergi karena ada urusan pentingnya sebagai pemimpin dari pasukan Hyakka di Yoshiwara.

"oii Gintoki!!" guncangnya menggoyang bahu suaminya yang telentang dengan wajah ditutupi komik _jump_. Pria itu hanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitamnya, _yukata_ kebesarannya tercecer dilantai sembarang.

"GINTOKI!!!" ucapnya setengah berteriak tidak melihat tanda-tanda pria itu akan bangun.

Tsukuyo mendesah, ia meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa dan membukanya.

"kalau ini tidak membuatmu bangun!! Aku akan membunuhmu _idiot_!!" gumamnya kesal.

Ia mengambil buah berwarna merah diatas kue kesukaan suaminya itu dan meletakkannya diantara bibir _peach_ nya, ia semula ragu melakukan hal ini tapi memang tidak ada pilihan lain.

Tsukuyo menggeser komik _jump_ dari wajah tampan suaminya dan mendekati bibir Gintoki yang sedikit terbuka, ia memotong jarak wajah antara mereka berdua dan menggoda pria itu dengan stroberi di bibirnya.

Ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pria itu disekitar wajahnya yang membuatnya sedikit bergetar, sudah beberapa tahun menikah akhirnya ia bisa mengatasi kegugupannya saat melakukan kontak fisik dengannya maupun disaat pria itu ingin memuaskan kebutuhan biologisnya.

Bibir Tsukuyo mendorong stroberi itu tepat di mulut Gintoki, pria itu mulai sedikit melenguh, merasakan benda hangat menyentuh bibirnya, ia membuka mata sayunya pelan meski air mukanya nampak kaget tapi mengetahui surai pirang yang ada didepannya sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya menunjukkan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Gintoki membiarkan istrinya mengambil kendali pertama atas bibirnya meskipun ia tahu, wanita itu harus dituntun dalam permainan mereka. Cukup lama mereka berbagi rasa manis buah merah itu didalam pergumulan mulutnya, Tsukuyo melepas bibirnya mengambil nafas sejenak.

" _baka_! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!!" ucapnya disela ia mengambil nafasnya.

Sementara pria itu masih rebahan dengan senyuman licik menyeringainya. Tanpa sempat membalas ujaran Tsukuyo, Gintoki dengan tangannya ia meraih kepala istrinya dan mengecupi bibir istrinya beberapa kali sebelum melumat bibir mungil Tsukuyo dengan bibirnya. Mendapat serangan mendadak dan bertubi-tubi Tsukuyo pasrah dengan perlakuan suaminya, ia tahu pria itu merindukannya begitu juga dengan dirinya, ia merindukan sentuhan, ciuman dan permainan panas dari suaminya.

Tsukuyo memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibir Gintoki yang menyesap secara lembut tapi menuntut meminta balasan darinya, pria itu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"ah..."

Wanita itu mulai terbawa, lidah Gintoki sudah mulai menjelajah rongga mulutnya, begitu juga dengan Tsukuyo, ia menerima _invade_ itu dengan senang hati, ia mencengkeram belakang kepala pria itu dengan menggenggam rambut perak ikalnya, ia terbawa suasana, lidah mereka saling menari tanpa lepas, saling bertukar _saliva._ Terkadang ia merasakan pria itu mengisap lidahnya. Tangan Tsukuyo semakin erat memegang kepala Gintoki, gairah mereka semakin memacu ditambah aliran darah yang berdesir dan hawa panas tubuh mereka yang menyatu. Kerinduan yang mendalam terasa sangat menguar diantara mereka berdua, Tsukuyo senang Gintoki tidak keberatan dengan mulutnya yang mungkin beraroma tembakau karena kebiasaan mengisap _kiseru_ yang tidak bisa ia hentikan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Tsukuyo melepas ciuman panas mereka, ia menengadah keatas mencari oksigen yang sedari tadi telah ia lupakan.

Gintoki mendudukkan tubuh tegapnya, ia meraih istrinya, menarik tubuh lemah Tsukuyo ke pangkuannya.

"oii!!" seru Tsukuyo pelan sempoyongan diatas kedua paha Gintoki. Ia duduk miring.

Jari nakal Gintoki menelusuri bagian atas dada Tsukuyo yang tidak tertutup _kimono_ nya.

Dengan wajah tampan malasnya ia menatap Tsukuyo seperti hewan lapar "kau tidak tau bagaimana susahnya aku menahan kegiatan ini selama kau pergi, hah!!?"

Mendadak wajahnya seolah merengek "Gin-san dibawah sini sudah terlalu lama tidak berolahraga _honey_!"

Tsukuyo menepuk pelan pundaknya, malu.

" _tch_ lucu sekali, wajahmu masih saja merona begitu padahal kita sudah melakukannya beberapa ka...mmpphh"

Ucapan Gintoki terpotong, Tsukuyo menciumnya dengan spontan, lengannya ia kalungkan di leher pria itu yang awalnya kaku sekarang berubah rileks. Suara-suara kecapan dan desahan beradu disiang hari bolong itu.

Tsukuyo melepas aksesoris diatas kepalanya, ia geraikan surai pirangnya. Kakinya yang awalnya menyamping, ia angkat dan duduk berhadapan dengan suaminya yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

"wow.." pujinya melihat istrinya mengangkang dipangkuannya, percaya atau tidak ini adalah posisi favorit Gintoki, ia bisa dengan mudah menjelajah tubuh seksi istrinya, tangannya sudah mulai bermain dibelahan pahanya yang mana _kimono_ nya terbuka. Tsukuyo memejamkan matanya, ia mulai mendesah pelan menahan sengatan dari tangan hangat Gintoki di pahanya sampai ke selangkangannya, tangan jahil itu meremas bokong sintalnya dan terkadang menepuk kasar. Tangan kanannya asyik bergerilya di punggung belakangnya.

"ah!!" mata Tsukuyo mendelik Gintoki karena perlakuannya.

 _Preekkk prek_..

Gintoki merobek _kimono_ bagian atas Tsukuyo. Dan menunjukkan payudara besar istrinya yang masih terbungkus bra hitam tepat didepan wajahnya.

"oii!! Kau tidak perlu menyobeknya bodoh!!" omel Tsukuyo yang sudah menyiapkan dirinya apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu berikutnya.

"kau tidak bisa menyalahkan suami yang merindukan istrinya" balasnya menyeringai menatap bagian favoritnya itu.

"kau tau aku senang bermain dengan kedua milikmu ini selain dibawah sana"

" _tch_ " Tsukuyo berdecih mendengar ucapan suaminya.

Tangan halusnya mulai meraba kemeja hitam Gintoki.

"kau jangan curang _darling_..kau juga harus membuka bajumu!!" ungkap Tsukuyo dengan menggoda menarik ritseleting Gintoki dari atas kebawah, ia melepas paksa pakaian hitam Gintoki dan melemparnya sembarang. Berapa kalipun Tsukuyo menatap tubuh Gintoki ia tidak pernah tidak mengagumi tubuh atletis suaminya meskipun tertoreh berbagai macam sayatan pedang sehabis bertempur dengan para amanto tapi tubuhnya membuatnya seolah tersihir, otot-ototnya yang kekar, _sixpack_ yang tercetak jelas dibagian perutnya, dadanya yang bidang. Melihat tubuhnya saja sudah membuat aliran darahnya berdesir.

"kenapa?? Kau merindukan tubuhku juga kan?" seringainya licik.

Gintoki merentangkan tangannya disetiap sisi sofa, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan halus istrinya di tubuhnya dan ciuman mesra didadanya. Wanita bersurai pirang itu merasakan detak jantung Gintoki yang berdetak cepat, ia terkekeh pelan.

"apa kau mau tanganmu ku ikat, _honey_!?" tawar Gintoki.

"kau mau kulempar kunai?? Hmm?" balas Tsukuyo merinding membayangkan dirinya melakukan gaya _puff puff_ seperti itu.

Gintoki tergelak, ia memajukan wajahnya dan menciumi leher jenjang Tsukuyo, wanita itu hanya melenguh, ia menengadahkan wajahnya kebelakang agar pria itu leluasa menciumi dan memberikan beberapa _hickey_ di lehernya dengan mengisap dan menggigiti lehernya di berbagai wilayah leher dan _collarbone_ nya. Nafasnya memburu saat Gintoki menikmati lehernya dan bagian atas dadanya, pria itu seolah kelaparan menciumi tubuh istrinya sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah dan biru disetiap jengkal kulitnya. Tsukuyo hanya bisa meraup kepala Gintoki dan memegang erat menahan sensasi yang pria itu berikan padanya.

 _Kimono_ robek itu tetap tidak memberikan keleluasaan Gintoki menyalurkan kebutuhannya, ia melepas obi yang masih mengikat pakaian istrinya itu, senyum merekah di bibirnya saat tubuh istrinya tersisa bra dan _thong_ hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih bersih Tsukuyo dan terlihat sangat menantang. Gintoki tidak berkedip disaat menatapnya seakan-akan baru pertama kali ia melihat Tsukuyo tanpa _kimono_ nya.

Ia memainkan jarinya dari belahan dada Tsukuyo sampai ke perutnya, Gintoki tersenyum dengan respon tubuh Tsukuyo, ia menggeliat karena geli yang ia rasakan. Dadanya yang kencang dan membusung tepat berada diwajahnya, gairah yang meledak-ledak dirasakan Gintoki membuatnya tidak sabar ia meraup kedua gundukan kenyal didepannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangannya meremas dan memijit pelan payudara istrinya yang menantang untuk disentuh. Tangannya berusaha melepas pengait bra hitam itu, Tsukuyo membiarkan pria itu sendiri yang membukanya, Gintoki mendesis berulang kali mencoba melepas tapi usahanya selalu gagal, dengan wajah tidak sabar Gintoki menurunkan _cup bra_ itu kebawah, ia menelan air liurnya saat menatap dada istrinya yang semakin membusung karena branya yang menopang isinya, tidak berlama-lama ia mulai menyentuhnya dan bermain dengan puting merah muda payudara istrinya, ibu jari dan telunjuknya memilin dan menekan permukaan kedua dadanya yang membuat Tsukuyo menggelinjang karena perbuatan suaminya. Dia sangat menyukai disaat Gintoki memanipulasi dua gunung kembar miliknya, ia merintih, Tsukuyo tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi selain mendesah.

"aaghh~~ bre..brengsek kau Gintoki.." desahnya ditengah menikmati ulah tangan pria itu. Tsukuyo menstabilkan tubuhnya yang mulai tidak terkontrol dengan menekan pundak lebar Gintoki saat mendadak pria itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengulum payudara kanannya, Tsukuyo menahan dirinya yang terperanjat agar tidak menjerit, _that feeling_. Setiap jilatan dan isapan dari mulutnya membuatnya gila, nafas berat mereka terdengar beradu, lidah Gintoki bermain lama di payudara kanannya seolah mengisapnya kuat sedangkan payudara kirinya berada ditangan kiri pria itu dengan sambil meremas dan memijitnya. Tsukuyo tidak mempunyai waktu untuk merasakan malu lagi, ia semakin menekan wajah pria itu kedadanya agar tidak lepas dari dadanya.

" _sshh.. Fuck_!" umpat Tsukuyo merasakan sengatan sensasi yang ia rasakan dari dadanya, lidah pria itu membuatnya hilang kendali, puas dari sebelah kanan pria itu mulai menyusuri gundukannya sebelah kiri dengan rakusnya, Tsukuyo mengintip dari celah matanya yang terpejam, Gintoki menatapnya balik dengan menyeringai, Tsukuyo memutar bola matanya melihat bayi besar sedang mengisap _oppai_ nya. Branya sudah berhasil ia lepaskan dan ia lempar ke lantai.

" _you're wet, honey_!" bisiknya serak disaat jarinya menyusup ke bagian bawah milik Tsukuyo dan mulai in and out jarinya.

" _shut up_!!"

Saat Gintoki melakukan itu, wanita itu hanya bisa mengerang, pria itu menyerang titik lemahnya, Gintoki menghentikan aktifitas didada Tsukuyo dan melumat bibir merah dan bermain dengan lidah Tsukuyo lagi meredam erangan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu dan menikmati _her taste_ tanpa berhenti memainkan jarinya dibawah sana.

"ah~ ah~ ber.. Berhenti menggodaku Gintoki!!!" ucapnya terengah setelah melepaskan mulutnya dari suaminya yang terlihat sekali dari mata _crimson_ nya pria itu sangat menginginkannya dan meminta lebih darinya dengan memasukkan _another finger,_ Tsukuyo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak didalam dirinya yang juga meminta lebih dari pria itu. Tangannya bergetar, pundak lebar suaminya sudah beberapa kali kena cakaran dari kuku-kukunya. Godaan dari jari pria itu membuatnya semakin terbakar. Ia menggigit pundak Gintoki dan meraba celana Gintoki yang menyembul.

" _fuck me_ Gintoki!!!" ucapnya pelan dan lirih, Gintoki masih sibuk kembali dengan dadanya yang merupakan hal favoritnya dan meninggalkan bekas merah dihampir setiap dada Tsukuyo yang membusung itu. Terkadang ia lupa suaminya itu tipe sadis meskipun tidak sesadis suaminya Kagura, pria itu kadang memperlakukannya dengan kasar tapi itu tidak membuatnya gusar karena ia juga menikmati permainan dari suaminya sampai sekarang, apalagi dalam seminggu ini Gintoki tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali sehingga ia harus menyiapkan tubuhnya dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu agar memuaskan kebutuhan biologisnya.

"hmmmm??" balasnya dengan suara serak, pria itu tahu istrinya sudah meminta dirinya untuk langkah berikutnya tapi berpura-pura tidak mengerti, ia masih menggoda Tsukuyo dengan jari-jarinya. Desahannya semakin menjadi, Gintoki menatap wajah Tsukuyo yang memerah membuatnya semakin mempercepat jari-jarinya dibawah sana, ia memutar tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuh istrinya dibawahnya, Gintoki menatap lurus mata sendu Tsukuyo, ia membelai wajahnya dan menyelipkan surai pirangnya ketelinganya.

" _honey_ , kau siap??"

Tsukuyo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan memegang pundak pria itu menahannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat Gintoki tergesa-gesa melepas celananya.

Tsukuyo memejamkan matanya disaat pria itu memasukkan _member_ nya ke dalam miliknya secara perlahan, wanita itu melenguh tertahan, terasa sulit awalnya sampai ia sudah sepenuhnya memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang kenikmatan milik istrinya, ia menatap mata Tsukuyo memastikan kalau istrinya baik-baik saja, walaupun raut wajah istrinya terlihat menahan rasa perih tapi Tsukuyo mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

Helaan nafas berat ketika pria itu mulai _in and out_ miliknya secara perlahan diawal mengisi ruang tengah mereka, kuku-kuku Tsukuyo semakin dalam menusuk punggung belakang Gintoki menahan apa yang ia rasakan.

" _aah~ harder_ " ulang Tsukuyo sambil merasakan milik suaminya.

Gintoki memejamkan matanya sambil mematuhi perintah Tsukuyo, ia menggeram dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Desahan Tsukuyo semakin tidak terkendali, Gintoki merundukkan tubuhnya dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir wanita itu agar menyamarkan suaranya meski ia sebenarnya senang dengan desahan istrinya tapi bibir menggoda dari Tsukuyo tidak bisa ia lewatkan, ia menikmati rasa sensual dari lidah dan bibir mungil itu. Tangannya kembali bergerilya didadanya tanpa melepaskan miliknya di bawah sana. Tubuh mereka menyatu tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun, dan bermandikan keringat, Tsukuyo mendekati puncaknya, begitu juga Gintoki.

"Gintoki" setiap gerakan yang dilakukan suaminya, Tsukuyo hanya bisa menyebut namanya, tangan Gintoki yang tadinya masih meremas dadanya sekarang menuju mulutnya, Gintoki memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam mulut Tsukuyo yang merintih tertahan karena menggigit jarinya.

"Tsukuyo..." jerit Gintoki pelan memanggil nama wanita yang dicintainya disaat pinggulnya menyatu dengan Tsukuyo.

" _ah ah faster darling_!" suruhnya yang menbuat Gintoki bergerak lebih cepat, Tsukuyo menggelinjang, perutnya sedikit terangkat.

 _"I'll cum honey_!" desah Gintoki.

Tsukuyo memejamkan matanya, jantung mereka berdetak dengan cepat disaat bersama-sama mengeluarkan cairan mereka masing-masing.

" _ah fuck that's sweet as hell_ " gumam Gintoki disaat tubuhnya lemas dan mengakhiri dirinya dengan menindih tubuh Tsukuyo, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Tsukuyo, menghela nafas berat di leher istrinya, mencium aroma tubuh istrinya yang terlihat lunglai akibat aktifitas mereka.

Mereka berdua tetap diam tanpa suara, hanya deru nafas mereka yang terdengar di ruang tengah kediaman Yorozuya itu. Tsukuyo membelai punggung suaminya yang masih berada diatasnya.

Gintoki menciumi dadanya yang membuat Tsukuyo kembali bergetar "aku mencintaimu _honey_ " bisiknya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah lelah istrinya. Ia meletakkan keningnya di kening Tsukuyo sebelum mengecupnya.

Tsukuyo mengusap rambut perak Gintoki yang basah "aku juga" sahutnya pelan dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Gintoki tersenyum "kau tidak lelah kan?"

Tsukuyo paham dengan kode yang diberikan suaminya, ia hanya berdecih.

"jangan bertanya! Lakukanlah sesukamu, tubuhku milikmu _darling_..hajar aku sesukamu" Tsukuyo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan sendiri mungkin dia masih terpengaruh hawa panas yang mengelilinginya dan karena tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu.

Gintoki membelai sisi wajahnya "jangan pernah meninggalkanku selama ini lagi, kau tau aku tidak bisa tidak melihatmu"

"bohong! Kau hanya ingin tubuhku kan?" sahut istrinya yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

Gintoki menekan dahinya mendengar jawaban Tsukuyo "kita sudah menikah beberapa tahun, kau masih tidak percaya denganku????"

Tsukuyo tergelak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya "aku membawakanmu kue stroberi favoritmu" ucapnya menunjuk bungkusan yang sudah terbuka diatas meja.

"kau jauh lebih menggoda dibanding kue itu Tsukuyo" katanya dengan suara serak, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas dan mendadak meraih tubuh istrinya membalik posisi Tsukuyo yang dibawah menjadi _woman on top._

Tsukuyo menjerit kaget, ia pasrah ia tahu apa yang suaminya inginkan berikutnya. Dan tidak tahu kapan kegiatan ini akan berakhir dan tidak tau akan berapa ronde yang akan dia hadapi mengingat pria itu sangat menginginkan dan merindukannya dalam seminggu ini.

End

OMFG I'm sorry for my dirty mind sorry sebagian kata2 ak pke english soalny g snggup nulisnya hahahaha...

Pliss don't judge me..

Diatas sudh dikasih warning ya


End file.
